


Scars of Ours

by quiverkaz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Content, Destiel - Freeform, Family time, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Scars, Season 8 Spoilers, Wings, cas being shirtless for a brief amount of time, contentedness, happyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiverkaz/pseuds/quiverkaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Cas, and Dean all share stories about the scars they have acquired over the years</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars of Ours

They all sat around the table map in the bunker, a steaming mug of tea in front of Cas, a beer bottle in front of Sam and in the hands of Dean. A comfortable silence was settled around them like a warm blanket around the shoulders. Rain pattered slowly to the ground outside, masking any noises that could possible seep in under the door from the outside world. It was the most safe and the most relaxed they'd felt for the first time in weeks.

Sam shifted in his chair and winced. It was hardly noticable, but Dean, of course, saw.

" You okay?" Dean asked, slight concern edging his voice.

" Yeah," Sam replied. " It's nothing, just.. you remember when we were hunting that vamp in-where was it- Glenwood Springs, Colorado?"

" Yeah."

" I got that...uh, gash on the side of my thigh. Must have been more serious than I thought, since it acts up every once in a while."

Dean nodded, remembering that hunt. It'd been about a year ago, one of their more difficult cases. " But dude," he said, " That ain't as bad as that one time that levi broke my leg." He kicked his leg up on the table and leaned over to pull up the bottom of his jeans to reveal 3 dents in the side of his calve. " Got three metal pins in there," he said, smirking proudly and tapping the dents. He pulled his jeans down and took his foot off the table. " What about you, Cas? You got any scars?" 

Cas raised an eyebrow, as if to say  _What kind of question is that_? He sipped lazily from his mug before pulling back the sleeve of his hoodie. A pink, not-quite healed circular scar marred the otherwise smooth skin of his forearm. " From that wraith we hunted about a month ago. Stabbed me with its spike, and it went almost all the way through to the other side. Got all infected, too. All black and green, oozing puss..." 

" Ugh, Stop it!" Sam blurted. "Makes me shudder just thinking about that." He shuddered as promised.

" If that wasn't one of the most disgusting things i've ever seen..." Dean said simultaneously. Cas gave a little triumphant smile.

Sam saw the smile, and knew that he'd have to one up Cas. No way was he gonna let that little jerk win this.

" Doubt it could have hurt more than this," he intercedes, tugging down the waistline of his jeans just far enough so they could see the tip of his hipbone. Two thin, yet deep looking lines criss-crossed the skin in that area."You can't tell, but when I got this, it went all the way into the bone."

" Where's it from?" Cas asked.

" It was about a few months before he left for Stanford." Dean answered for Sam. "Fell on a freakin' pocket knife that had both blades open."

" Yup." Sam confirmed. He repositioned his pants and sat back down, then looked expectantly at Dean. They then proceeded that way, going in a circle and jokingly telling the stories of their gained scars. Sam had the most, since Dean had been made scar-free when he was pulled from hell, thus meaning that he only had 6 years of scars, instead of a lifetime. Cas had the least, since he'd been human for just over a year, and didn't have as much time for scar-experiences. They went on talking and competing for two hours, until Dean finally ran out of scars, save for one. He shrugged off his flannel, and yanked back his t-shirt to expose a faint hand-shaped burn mark on his left shoulder.

" My favorite," he said fondly, looking over at Cas. Sam shook his head, then stood up and lifted the edge of his own shirt where a brownish looking circle of a scar stained the middle of his stomach.

" Pipe in the guts," he boasted. He flicked his shirt back down. " Well, Dean, your all out of scars. What about you Cas? You ran out of them about half an hour ago. Prepared to accept the fact that I'm the heavy-weight champ, here?"

Cas let out a small huff of breath, then stood up and pulled his grey sweatshirt over his head. 

"This ain't a strip show, Cas" Dean joked, but the smile quickly dropped from his mouth as Castiel turned around, revealing two long, blackish lines that ran between his toned shoulder blades. The silence was so deep that Sam thought he could hear the faint drip-drip of the remaining rain drops that had fallen from outside through the 10 foot thick concrete walls of the bunker.

" When I lost my wings" Cas said solemnly, although the scars didn't really need any explanations. He flexed his back, and Dean could almost imagine two bright, glorious wings flexing with him.

" I think you've won this one, Cas" Sam said, and Castiel laughed lightly, turning back to face them. He sheathed his lithe body back in the sweatshirt, then slumped victoriously back into his seat.

" You were just waiting to whip those out, weren't you?" Dean chuckled.

" Of course," Cas piped.

Dean peered over at Sam's dejected face, and grinned contentedly. He lifted his beer to his mouth, and took a swig. Sam did the same with his own beer, and Cas followed suit, gulping at his cooled tea.

A comfortable silence settled around them, like the embrace of a lover, and they were safe.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i made a post on my tumblr saying that i wanted an spn episode about this, so if you've seen it and thought im stealing someones ideas, then you are wrong. its all my own. also, i thought i was just a really cute idea for the boys to spend time with each other. time thats isn't killing people or being angry at each other. so think of this fic as a family bonding time


End file.
